kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Mannequin
is the 111 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After Keima kissed Akari, Keima tells her that her human needs love. However, not only does Akari's spirit not come out, she was apathetic towards his notion. She asked Keima what he hoped to achieve by trying to get near her; she then said to Keima that she knew what a kiss looked like, but she didn't see what connection it had with her "perfect human". Back at the house, Keima was thinking about Akari's character, while Elsea was busy with her homework. Keima recalled his failure and realised that he had wasted an opportunity due to his "rush" tactic. The next day at school, Keima came to the biology club, where he found Akari sleeping on the floor. After he woke her up, Akari didn't seem to remember Keima at first. Keima asks Akari that if she was living in the club room, to which Akari responded that she wouldn't come home until she finished her human, which Keima wished her luck with in a teasing tone. Akari suddenly asked Keima about the kiss yesterday, and stated that she became more interested in kissing Keima for a progress in her humans. Keima is quite shocked after hearing that, and confused whether he should take the opportunity or not. But before Keima could come up with an answer, Akari suddenly held his head and gave him a passionate kiss, which made him blush. Keima then pushed Akari away. Akari asked why Keima pushes her away, even though he was the one who started it. Keima replied with a blushing face that Akari should go step by step instead of skipping the love factor. Akari then hugs Keima, and remains to kiss him further. Later, back at the classroom, Elsie ask what happens to Keima's clothes, which reeked of oil. Keima doesn't answer. After class, after the long kissing scene with Akari, he managed to help her improve her "human" to the extent that the technology club admitted her robot had improved a lot. But Akari did not seem satisfied with it yet, and tried to kiss Keima again, despite his protest. The next day, at the classroom, Elsie again asks Keima how his conquest was progressing, and the reason why he was so depressed lately. The two did not notice Akari, who was watching them outside the classroom. Keima wondered what Akari thought about kissing, and why she keep kissing him, but Keima knew that he had no other choice, since the kiss was the only thread that connected them. Keima then looks up and realises that Akari was spying on him. After class, Keima went to the biology club room, where he asks Akari about her sudden appearance at his classroom. Akari denies the incident. She suddenly asks Keima if he has any recent problems, which suprises Keima. Akari explained that since humans are unstable beings, when they trouble by something, they would get gloomy. Akari wanted to make a perfect "human" and since Keima is her sample, she doesn't want Keima to be troubled by such things, thus making him imperfect. Keima denied that he had any troubles, since he was currently living in his ideal world. But before he could continue, Akari stated that he doesn't need to come to her biology club anymore, since she has manages to analyze the human mind sufficiently through Keima. She thanked Keima for his efforts, but stated that his presence would no longer help her to create a perfect human. Akari then attempts to kiss Keima again, which he refuses, pushing her away. Akari then shows her full hair with ribbon, stating that Keima wasn't a perfect human anymore. She then left, leaving Keima shock and confused. Trivia *At the end of the last panel, Wakaki-san stated that in Akari's eyes, Keima is just a commoner, and that Akari's arc would continue. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary